


pretend all the good things are for you

by driedvoices



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedvoices/pseuds/driedvoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday fic for my beloved iki-teru. Ed is clueless; this isn't news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretend all the good things are for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iki_teru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iki_teru/gifts).



Winry is not hard to please, as girls go. 

She needs room to breathe, space to stretch her arms out and feel small and insignificant, like her best friends aren't effectively killing themselves working for a seemingly impossible goal. A full workbench is good, too: puzzles suit her—she thinks she's at her best when she's gone a day or so without sleeping, trying to find just one more way to fix that or make this even better. The cool slide of steel gives her shivers in the best way, and she always feels a little naked without a set of tools on her person at all times. 

Ed is, perhaps, a bit clueless. 

The only women he really knows are Winry, his teacher, a few criminals, and soldiers, making them all pretty capable of killing him, and he doubts that any such scenario will have him going out quick and painlessly. Really, not a trait conducive to receiving birthday presents. But he can't _not_ \--she gave him his limbs, his strength, his mobility, and was arguably responsible for the color rising in his cheeks. What kind of person doesn't repay that? It's not in him to take more than he gives. 

He watches shop windows with an understated fervency, but he honestly can't think of a thing to get her. Clothes are impractical; she looks perfect in the ones she has. He doesn't know what size to get, anyway. She's the best cook he knows, so chocolates and sweets seem a bit redundant. Flowers—well, that's a line he's not sure he wants to tread, and besides, they'd probably just end up wilting and getting covered in grease. 

For a bleak moment, he considers buying her a cat. It takes him half an hour to shake Al from the idea and reinforces his theory that gift shopping should be done _alone_.

He ends up buying her a new wrench. He mumbles and looks down when he hands it to her, flushing darkly. Winry smiles, shoddy wrapping and all, and leans over to kiss him on the cheek. 

Ed doesn't think a _wrench_ , for god's sake, was worth _that_. Winry thinks it's more than enough.


End file.
